Perdón
by Strifegirl
Summary: Últimamente, la relación de Cloud y Tifa ha sido un tanto complicada, ya que él apenas pasaba tiempo con ella a causa del trabajo y algunas noches ni siquiera regresaba. Debido a esto, Tifa comenzó a sentirse sola y deprimida alrededor del bar. Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, pero había momentos en que necesitaba un poco más de atención y fue entonces cuando conoció a Noctis.
1. Chapter 1

Escrito por Strifegirl

Cápitulo 1

Esa tarde, Cloud regresó temprano de sus entregas. Tifa, quien todavía estaba atendiendo el bar, se sorprendió al verlo entrar por la puerta principal y se le acercó para saludarlo alegremente.

"Llegas temprano." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te fue con las entregas?"

"Bien." Respondió mientras colocaba unas cajas en el suelo. Tifa alzó una ceja después de escuchar su fría respuesta.

"Um... ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?" Ella le sugirió.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien." Cloud no dijo nada más y simplemente se retiró a su habitación a descansar, dejando a Tifa algo confundida. Cloud siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras, pero había algo en su tono de voz que le hizo pensar que algo andaba mal. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tifa ignoró el incómodo momento y continuó atendiendo el bar. Había demasiado trabajo que hacer como para preocuparse de lo que le pasaba a él en esos momentos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Cloud bajó como era de costumbre para hacer algo de papeleo en el bar. Siempre se sentaba en el mismo taburete que estaba cerca de la cocina para montar guardia en caso de que algunos de los borrachos intentaran probar su suerte con Tifa.

Tifa por otro lado, sonrió aliviada al verlo sentado en el taburete de la barra. A pesar de que todavía se sentía un poco inquieta por su pequeña charla, no dejó que eso la distrajera de sus obligaciones. De alguna manera, parecía molesto por algo y mientras estaba allí, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, como si estuviera estudiando todos sus movimientos. No entendía la razón de su comportamiento, pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

Ya casi era hora de cerrar el bar y ella comenzó a despachar a los clientes restantes. Pero justo cuando pensaba que no iba a tener ningún cliente más, otro hombre entró al bar. Cloud lo vio entrar y de inmediato se puso en alerta. Él era muy diferente a los otros clientes habituales que acudían al bar y le pareció extrañó que Tifa lo recibiera sin ningún reproche.

Tifa lo trataba como a cualquier otro cliente, sin embargo, Cloud podía ver que había algo más allí. Estaba muy confiado cuando hablaba con ella y Tifa parecía responder de la misma manera, como si ya se conocieran. Cloud no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras él estaba allí con ella. Había algo acerca de este tipo y la forma en que la miraba que lo hacía sentir celos.

Tifa, por otro lado, comienza a sentirse incómoda cuando se dio cuenta de que Cloud estaba mirándola. Trató de evitar el contacto con sus ojos, pero su mirada era tan penetrante como una aguja en su alma. Él la conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien, como para darse cuenta de su nerviosismo cuando algo no estaba bien. Obviamente, ella estaba ocultando algo pero ella no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que se trataba.

* * *

A decir verdad, se rumora que Tifa se ha estado viendo con alguien más mientras Cloud esta fuera haciendo sus entregas. Un día, escuchó una conversación entre Tifa y la chica ninja llamada Yuffie acerca de un hombre joven y apuesto que viene todas las noches a beber al bar. Ella lo describió como un chico alto, de pelo azul oscuro en punta como las de Cloud. A pesar de su apariencia, él era muy educado entre todos los otros chicos borrachos que venían al bar. Él siempre se quedaba con ella para hacerle compañía hasta que cerrara el bar. No es de extrañar por qué a ella le llamó la atención.

Últimamente, la relación de Cloud y Tifa ha sido un tanto complicada, debido a que Cloud casi no pasaba tiempo con ella por culpa del trabajo y algunas noches ni siquiera regresaba. Y debido a esto, Tifa empezó a sentirse sola y deprimida en el bar. Ella era muy fuerte, pero había veces en las que necesita un poco de atención y fue entonces cuando conoció a este chico. A diferencia de su relación con Cloud, este hombre siempre ha estado ahí para ella, tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor después de las largas horas de trabajo. De alguna manera, se las arregló para acercarse a ella, hasta el punto de que ella comenzó a sentirse atraída por él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el hombre sintió que estaba siendo vigilado y volteó ligeramente su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor; y fue entonces cuando se percató de un par de ojos azules con cabello rubio en punta mirándolo directamente. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la barra en uno de los taburetes. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y sintió cierta hostilidad proveniente de su mirada. Al principio estaba un poco confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba observando a él. Luego rompió el contacto visual cuando escuchó que Tifa lo llamaba por su nombre.

Noctis. Ese fue el nombre que dijo. Un nombre digno de un oponente, pensó Cloud.

Noctis era un hombre muy rico. Él es el sucesor de la familia Caelum. Sin embargo, ha estado aislado del palacio debido a la resistencia de la ciudad y no tuvo más remedio que ocultarse en otra ciudad para protegerse a sí mismo en contra de los herejes invasores. Cuando se presentó a Tifa por primera vez, él negó su título y permaneció en el anonimato como un ciudadano común y corriente. Pero luego conocerla mejor, Noctis comenzó a sentirse atraído por ella y frecuentaba más el bar. Sin embargo, él no era ningún tonto. Él sabía perfectamente la razón por que el rubio lo miraba con tanta intensidad. La razón era ella. Al darse cuenta de esto Noctis inmediatamente se sintió que estaba fuera de lugar y no tenía más remedio que dejar el bar para evitar problemas.

"Discúlpame Tifa, pero debo irme ahora." Se levantó de su taburete.

"Pero... ¿Por qué? Si acabas de llegar..." dijo desconcertada.

"Lo sé, pero..." Volvió su mirada hacia Cloud. "Hay algo que se presentó y me temo que debo dejarte por ahora." Explicó.

"Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión." Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

"Sí, puedes contar con eso." Él sacó dinero de su bolsillo y le dejó su paga. "Gracias de nuevo, Tifa." Se despidió cálidamente y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cloud lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se marchó. Si las miradas mataran, él probablemente estaría muerto. Noctis simplemente lo ignoró mientras pasaba cerca de él y Cloud podía sentir su sangre hirviendo de ira. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia Tifa que todavía estaba atendiendo en el bar. No dijo nada en ese momento y decidió esperar a que el bar estuviera cerrado para poder hablar con ella en privado.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Tifa cierra el bar. Ella se apoya en la puerta por un tiempo y suspira profundamente. Estaba agotada por el largo día de trabajo y lo único que quería hacer era descansar un poco. Cloud en cambio, seguía sentado en el taburete de la barra esperando el momento apropiado para acercársele. Tifa simplemente se dirigió al mostrador para terminar de limpiar y luego se fue al fregadero del bar para lavar los vasos. Cloud se levantó del taburete y se acercó a ella. Tifa sintió que él se acercaba y podía sentir miraba sobre ella.

"Tifa...", él la llamó y Tifa volteó su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Nuevamente, regresó su atención a la vajilla con el objeto de evitar su mirada y trató de actuar con normalidad.

"¿Así que ahora quieres hablar?" Dijo en un tono sarcástico. Todavía estaba un poco molesta por su comportamiento y ella simplemente lo ignoró de la misma forma que él lo hizo. "Bueno, lo siento. Estoy un poco ocupada ahora, así que voy a tener que pedirte que por favor..."

"¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando?" Él la interrumpió bruscamente. Tifa se sorprendió de su reacción tan repentina y se da la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero...", señala con la mirada a la silla en que Noctis estaba sentado. Tifa siguió su mirada y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Él estaba hablando de Noctis. Su lengua se congeló en su boca y ella no podía decir nada en ese momento. Entonces Cloud volvió a romper el silencio. "¿De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta?" Él dijo con una mirada seria. Tifa apretó sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos y luego vuelve su mirada hacia él para explicarle.

"No es lo que parece...", respondió ella.

"¡No me mientas!" Golpeó al mostrador con furia y Tifa se sobresaltó. "¿Es cierto?" Él la miró. Tifa bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada en respuesta. El semblante de Cloud se volvió más serio al ver que ella no decía nada. "Bien..." Se da la vuelta y regresa a su dormitorio. Tifa se sorprendió de su reacción tan violenta y se quedó allí por un momento tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento; así que se fue a la cocina a esperar a que se calmara para poder hablar con él.

Mientras tanto, Cloud estaba arriba en su habitación tratando de calmarse. Estaba tan enojado que empezó a romper cosas y tirar papeles en el aire. Golpeó uno de sus puños contra la pared y lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese lugar. Obviamente, él no estaba pensando con claridad debido a sus celos.

Luego de unos instantes, se recostó por un rato para calmarse y después de unos minutos, por fin volvió en sí y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y rápidamente se limpió el rostro al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la escalera. Tifa entró en la habitación y vio el desorden que estaba en el suelo. Luego lo vio sentado en el borde de su cama y poco a poco, se le acercó. Lentamente tomó asiento al otro lado de la cama. Cloud no volteó su cabeza en ningún momento mientras ella estaba allí. Tifa esperó pacientemente y su nombre se le escapó de sus labios como un suspiro.

"...Cloud..." dijo en voz baja. Su corazón se aplastó con el sonido de su voz llamándolo por su nombre. Estaba tan devastado que no quería tener nada que ver con ella en ese momento. Así que se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda. Tifa lo miró desconcertada y se quedó muda.

"Me voy." Dijo de repente. Al oír esas palabras viniendo de él, Tifa reaccionó inmediatamente.

"¡No vayas! Por favor, te lo ruego..." hizo una pausa por un momento y Cloud giró la cabeza ligeramente. "Sé que estas molesto pero por favor, no te vayas." Ella bajó la cabeza. El silencio los rodeo y Cloud quedó allí sin decir nada. Tifa miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por favor, habla conmigo." Su voz se rompía. "Yo... lo siento." Bajó la cabeza nuevamente y él no respondió nada.

Quería creerle, pero su ira se apoderó de él y simplemente se marchó. Tifa no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su peor pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí y llorar amargamente.

Cloud bajó las escaleras y tomó las llaves del Fenrir. Salió de la puerta principal con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su vista era borrosa debido a las lágrimas, pero eso no lo detuvo y condujo sin rumbo en medio de la noche. Mientras conducía rápidamente por la ciudad, en lo único que podía pensar era en ella. Su sonrisa, su piel, su pelo, sus labios, sus ojos... esos hermosos ojos marrones que siempre lo hacía estremecerse con una mirada. Él sabía que ella tenía el corazón destrozado por todo esto, y pensar que ella también estaba llorando, lo hacía sentirse peor. Odiaba cuando ella lloraba y esta vez, él fue quien la hizo llorar. No sabía qué más hacer. Necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo, y el único lugar donde podía encontrar algo de paz y tranquilidad era en la iglesia en los suburbios.

Cuando llego a los suburbios, se detuvo frente a la iglesia y se quedó allí por un minuto hasta que sonó su teléfono móvil. Tomó el celular y vio a la llamada entrante pero no respondió. El buzón de mensajes se hizo cargo de la llamada y esta dejó un mensaje de voz.

Era Tifa.

* * *

**_A/N: Esta es la traducción de mi historia "Forgiveness" Muchas personas ya me lo han pedido así que decidí ofrecerles esta historia en español también :) espero que les guste ;D subiré el resto de lo capitulo cuando termine de traducirlos ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

De regreso en el Seventh Heaven...

Tifa dejó un mensaje en su teléfono celular. Ella estaba en gran dolor y no sabía qué más hacer para que Cloud regresara. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto y tenía miedo de que esta vez, pudiera irse para siempre. Tifa estaba al borde de la desesperación y no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Noctis. Sabía que el llamarlo solo empeoraría las cosas, pero no sabía a quién más acudir en una situación así.

Noctis contesto el teléfono y no podía creer quien le estaba llamando. Al principio estaba sorprendido y muy contento de oír su voz, pero luego su rostro se llenó de preocupación cuando se enteró de lo que paso. La voz de Tifa se quebró en llanto al hablar con él y Noctis le dijo que no se angustiara y que pronto estaría con ella. Cuando colgó, rápidamente tomó su abrigo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue al Seventh Heaven.

Era muy peligroso salir a esa hora de la noche, y más para Noctis, pero eso no le importó. Ella lo necesitaba y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Tifa estaba en el bar consumida en llanto. Estaba temblando y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó golpes en la puerta y ella se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta. Por un segundo pensó que el que estaba delante de ella era Cloud, pero luego aclaró su vista de las lágrimas y vio a Noctis con una miraban llena de preocupación. Ella comenzó a llorar en ese instante y él la tomó entre sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Cuando por fin se recuperó de su crisis nerviosa, Noctis le preguntó lo qué había pasado con más detalle y ella le contó todo. Las palabras de Tifa comenzaron a perforarle el corazón como mil agujas y es fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. La única manera de que Tifa volviera a la normalidad, era que Cloud regresara. Noctis secó las lágrimas de Tifa y le prometió que la ayudaría a buscarlo, así fuera lo último que haga. Ella sonrió al oír sus palabras de consuelo y le dio las gracias con un cálido abrazo. Al igual que Noctis, Tifa se sentía muy atraída por él, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro hombre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cloud seguía en la iglesia tratando de recuperar su compostura. Quería hablar con alguien para aliviar su dolor, pero por desgracia, la única persona siempre estaba allí para escucharlo, ya no se encontraba a su alrededor.

Tifa fue más que su mejor amiga. Ella era su confidente, su alma gemela, su compañera y su casi amante. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba hasta ahora y se arrepentía de no haber tenido el valor de decirle todas esas noches cuando se quedan solos en el bar de lo que ella significaba para él y de lo mucho que quería estar con ella. Él siempre se ha estado enamorado de ella, incluso cuando conoció a Aerith. No importa lo que hiciera, siempre estaba en su mente. Cloud siempre guardó la esperanza de que algún día ella fuera capaz de ver a través de él y finalmente confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba perdiéndola y todo por culpa de su inseguridad.

A pesar de que estaba destrozado por todo lo ocurrido, de alguna manera sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Ella no lo iba a esperar todo el tiempo y era obvio que iba a tratar de seguir adelante con su vida. No la culpó, ni una sola vez.

Cloud trató de olvidarse de ella, mientras estaba allí, pero por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de escuchar su voz en su mente. Cloud sacudió la cabeza en señal de frustración y trató de evitar esos pensamientos de ella, pero no sirvió de mucho. Todavía la amaba con la misma pasión con que lo hizo cuando la conoció por primera vez. Se acercó al estanque y se arrodilló para tomar un poco de agua y salpicarla en su rostro. Después de hacer esto, pudo ver su reflejo en el agua y fue en ese instante que un preciado recuerdo se le vino a la mente. Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Tifa en aquella fuente bajo las estrellas y con esto, comenzó a llorar amargamente. Su dolor lo estaba consumiendo por dentro y gritó de la desesperación. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada y continuó gritando para liberar aquella angustia que sentía.

Momentos después, se levantó del suelo y caminó con pasos muy lentos y pesados hasta donde estaba el Fenrir. Antes de marcharse del lugar, volvió su mirada hacia las estrellas y nuevamente, condujo sin rumbo en medio de la noche.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y no había ningún rastro de Cloud. Tifa estaba empezando a perder la esperanza y Noctis la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla.

"No te preocupes, él estará de regreso cuando menos lo esperes." Le acarició la mano con su pulgar.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Ella le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Noctis colocó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla y limpiar sus lágrimas.

"Porque... Él te ama." Su voz se fue apagando. "Lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi cómo me miraba cuando estaba contigo. La forma en que te cela, es muy claro que él realmente se preocupa por ti. De lo contrario no se habría molesto por todo esto."

Tifa se sentía aliviada al escuchar sus palabras de aliento y sonrió ligeramente ante él. Luego se apoyó su frente en el hombro de Noctis, quien a su vez, hizo lo mismo con su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Tifa. Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para oler su dulce aroma.

Realmente le gustaba mucho Tifa, pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba fuera de su alcance, ya que ella aún seguía enamorada de Cloud. Él incluso planeó hablarle de sus sentimientos esa misma tarde, pero cuando vio la química entre Cloud y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de lugar.

"Lo siento..." Ella rompió el silencio. Noctis la miró confundido. "No quise que todo esto sucediera," hizo una pausa por un momento antes de continuar. "Realmente lo sie-"

"No." Él la interrumpió y Tifa lo miró desconcertada. "No vuelvas a pedir disculpas por eso." Ella bajó la mirada y luego Noctis la toma de su barbilla con el fin de ganar su atención. "Estoy muy agradecido por ti. Eres una persona maravillosa y me alegra haberte conocido." Se detuvo y bajó su mirada. "Cloud es muy afortunado de tenerte." Los ojos de Tifa comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y una vez más, Noctis le acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar. "Yo sé que él va a hacer lo correcto." Tifa asintió en respuesta y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Noctis sonrió a su gesto y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma ternura.

"Gracias." Ella susurró. Noctis cerró los ojos y permaneció así durante un tiempo. Quería que esa noche durara para siempre, pero sabía que era hora de dejarla ir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cloud llegó a la ciudad olvidada. Se detuvo cerca del lago para pensar un rato. Sin embargo, no se encontraba solo.

"Ya puedes salir." Dijo mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

De repente, una figura con una capa aparece de las sombras y se le acerca por detrás. Era nada menos que Vincent Valentine, un ex Turk de Shinra Company y uno de sus amigos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?" Preguntó Cloud.

"Hace un rato". Él respondió. "Tifa llamó. Está preocupada por ti."

"No me importa. No pienso volver." Cloud frunció el ceño.

"¿Acaso están peleando?"

Cloud no respondió y simplemente bajó la cabeza para evitar la pregunta.

"Ya veo."

Vincent no era exactamente el tipo de persona que podía mantener una conversación. Al igual que Cloud, era un hombre de pocas palabras y siempre dejaba que sus acciones hablen por sí mismo; pero en este caso, era diferente. Cloud necesitaba hablar las cosas y no tenía más remedio que confiar en él.

Después de un largo silencio, Cloud dejó salir algunas palabras.

"La estoy perdiendo, Vince..."

Vincent volvió la cabeza para mirar a Cloud mientras él comienza a explicar lo que pasó. Escuchó con atención su versión de los hechos y la cara de Cloud comienza a llenarse de tristeza.

"Todavía la amo..." Dijo con voz apagada.

"¿Le dijiste eso?"

"No." Bajó la cabeza.

"Deberías hacerlo." Vincent sugirió.

"¿Cómo podría? Y después de lo que me hizo..." Una vez más, Cloud frunció el ceño. Vincent se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego comenzó a hablar.

"No te dejes cegar por la ira. Es probable que haya una razón de por qué hizo lo que hizo pero no hagas algo que te arrepentirás después."

La cara de Cloud cambió al escuchar sus palabras. Aunque Vincent nunca ha sido muy elocuente, de alguna manera, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir cuando se necesita. Era un buen amigo en momentos como estos y Cloud sabía que era mejor para él escuchar sus consejos.

"A veces el perdón puede ser difícil..." Vincent se detuvo. "Pero también es una manera de empezar algo nuevo."

Y con eso, Cloud finalmente dejó ir su enojo y reflexionó sobre su comportamiento. Se dio cuenta que quizá esa podría haber sido la causa de que ella mirara en Noctis lo que él no le dio nunca. También comprendió que todo esto no fue culpa de Tifa y probablemente nada de esto habría pasado si él hubiera estado allí en vez de hacer entregas adicionales.

Después de un tiempo, Cloud se levantó del suelo y observó las ondas del agua. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para enfriar su cabeza. Luego abrió los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias Vince. Haré lo que pueda para hacer que esto funcione."

Vincent asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y luego, Cloud se sube al Fenrir para regresar por donde vino. Estaba decidido a no renunciar a ella ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Seventh Heaven, el teléfono sonó y Tifa corrió a contestar.

"¿Aló? ¿Cloud?" Contestó frenéticamente. "Oh, eres tú Barret." Los ojos de Tifa se entristecieron después de escuchar la voz de Barret. "Ya veo... Bueno, gracias por devolverme la llamada." Ella colgó.

"¿Ha habido suerte?" Noctis le preguntó.

"No. Todavía no hay señales de él." Ella toma asiento en el taburete y puso sus manos sobre su rostro mientras suspira profundamente. Tifa se estaba impacientando y la noche se estaba poniendo cada vez más pesada. Quería quedarse despierta por un poco más, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Noctis vio la fatiga en ella y le sugiere que vaya arriba y dormir un poco.

"Sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti ahora," se acercó a ella. "Pero creo que es mejor que te vayas a descansar."

"Pero, ¿qué tal si vuelve? ¿Y si llama y no estoy-"

"No te preocupes." Él la interrumpió. "Vamos a seguir buscándolo por la mañana." Le sonrió. Tifa suspiro de alivio al oír sus palabras y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Ella todavía estaba preocupada por Cloud, pero de alguna manera se sentía muy tranquila alrededor de Noctis. En cierto modo, le recordaba a Cloud.

"Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que regrese a mi apartamento." Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la entrada.

"Muchas gracias por todo." Tifa le dijo mientras lo acompañó hasta la puerta. "No sé lo que habría hecho si no fuera por ti."

"No hay de qué. Aunque, me hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda."

Tifa sonrió después de escuchar sus palabras sinceras y colocó su mano en su mejilla para llamar su atención mientras lo acariciaba con su dedo pulgar.

"Has hecho más que suficiente."

Noctis la miró a los ojos y él también respondió con una leve sonrisa. Se pierde en el momento y sin pensar, él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tifa para abrazarla. Tifa se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se relaja y también envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti." Le susurró al oído.

Tifa apretó el agarre mientras entierra su rostro en su hombro. Ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber permitido que esto pasara. Ella más que nadie sabía perfectamente lo que Noctis sentía por ella, pero no quería hacerle daño a causa de su confusión. Tifa comienza a llorar suavemente en su hombro y Noctis lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza para tranquilizarla. Se despidieron, y una vez más, él le seca las lágrimas. A Tifa le encantaba la sensación de sus manos acariciando su rostro, pero en el fondo, ella deseaba que esos gestos tan tiernos fueran de Cloud en lugar de él.

Noctis, por otro lado, estaba luchando contra su deseo de besarla. No había nada que podría desear más que sentir sus labios contra los suyos y ser capaz de expresar todo su afecto por ella a través de ellos, pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era consolarla con sus caricias. Una vez más, puso las manos en su rostro para verla a los ojos. Ella se pierde en esos ojos rojos de él y no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Noctis le sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante para presionar un beso en la frente. Tifa cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios.

"Buenas noches Tifa." Dijo mientras se separaba.

"Buenas noches." Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Noctis sale del bar y camina de regreso a su apartamento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de que Noctis se marchara, Tifa subió a su habitación para tratar de reponerse. Como era de costumbre, ella entró en la ducha para tomar un baño caliente antes de irse a dormir. Dejó que el agua caliente cubriera todo su cuerpo para relajar sus músculos y así quitar el dolor. Aunque, mientras ella estaba allí, en lo único que podía pensar era en Cloud. Su mente vagó en sus recuerdos con Cloud y pronto se olvidó de todo lo demás y terminó por acurrucarse a sí misma en una esquina de la ducha. Estaba perdida sin él y la idea de no volverlo a ver era demasiado insoportable para ella.

Después del baño, se levantó de la ducha y tomó una de sus toallas para cubrirse. Ella caminó con los pies descalzos hasta su habitación mientras gotea el agua de su cuerpo. Una vez en su habitación, se secó el cuerpo con la toalla y luego se puso su pijama. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió un peine de su cajón para cepillar su pelo. Por último se acuesta en la cama y trata de dormir un poco; sin embargo le era imposible dormir.

Tifa comenzó a tirar y girar en su cama pensando en Cloud. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará en darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba? ¿Acaso le dará otra oportunidad? ¿Volverá a verlo algún día? Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que tenía en su mente.

Mientras trata de dormir, recordó la noche en él le hizo una promesa bajo las estrellas. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla ante los recuerdos que compartieron juntos. Estaba tan sola sin él. La vida sin él no tiene sentido y, una vez más, empezó a llorar en silencio, hasta que su agotamiento terminó por reclamar sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Tifa tuvo una pesadilla. En el sueño, Tifa estaba llamándolo desesperadamente, temiendo que nunca se presentaría de nuevo. Su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se entre cortaba y comenzó a sudar sin control.

De repente, una sombra se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Su sueño era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en su habitación. Apareció una mano cálida y comienza a acariciarle el rostro con el fin de tranquilizarla. Tifa saltó un poco después de sentir el contacto, pero luego empezó a calmarse poco a poco, impulsado por la suave caricia.

"Cloud..." Susurró suavemente sin abrir los ojos.

La mano le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y le secó las lágrimas con ternura. Tifa quería abrir los ojos, pero por más que intentara no lograba conseguirlo. Se encontraba bajo un hechizo que hizo que su sueño fuera todavía más profundo. Quienquiera que estuviese haciendo el hechizo, no quería que se despertara.

Tifa murmuraba bajo el efecto del hechizo y luchó por abrir los ojos. Quería creer que era Cloud el que estaba allí tocándola y frotando sus labios sobre su piel.

Después de varios minutos, el hechizo comenzó a perder su efecto y poco a poco empezó a sentirse más alerta y más despierta. En el momento en que fue capaz de abrir los ojos, el culpable de tales caricias ya se había marchado. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y corrió hacia el pasillo, pero no vio a nadie. Confundida, se retiró a su habitación nuevamente para pensar en su extraño sueño y una vez más cayó rendida en sueño.

* * *

Noctis por otro lado, seguía caminando de regreso a su apartamento. En todo el camino, no dejó de pensar en Tifa. Estaba tan preocupado por ella y temía que pudiera hacer algo estúpido a causa de su dolor. No podía entender cómo alguien como Tifa podría ser capaz de amar a alguien como Cloud, cuando lo único que hacía es hacerle daño. Noctis frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y apretó los dientes. Se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que Cloud le hiciera daño a su amada Tifa. Él juró que algún día le haría pagar por todo el daño que le había causado; mas sin embargo, él no sabía que el destino ya se había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Al llegar al monumento Meteor, Noctis se detiene frente a la estatua y ve una figura familiar que estaba de pie en medio de la plaza. Él entrecerró los ojos tratando de averiguar quién era la persona; y a continuación, la figura familiar se volvió hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos. Noctis abrió los ojos sólo para fruncir el ceño una vez más al ver de quien se trataba.

Era nada más y nada menos que Cloud Strife, quien había estado esperándolo con anticipación. Al principio no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero luego vio que Cloud ya había sacado su espada y eso le dio una idea de lo que iba a suceder.

"No dejaré que la alejes de mí." Dijo Cloud firmemente con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"No tengo que hacerlo." Noctis saca su espada. "Porque tú ya lo hiciste."

"Tch!" Cloud apretó los dientes y asume una posición de ataque. Noctis por su parte hace lo mismo y ambos se quedan mirando por unos instantes esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento.

Luego de varios minutos intercambiando miradas de odio, Cloud da el primer paso y lo ataca. Noctis espera pacientemente a que él se acerque más para atacarlo y es entonces cuando Cloud lo enviste con su espada. Noctis detiene el ataque con su espada y espera el momento perfecto para contra atacar. Afortunadamente, los reflejos de Cloud eran muy agudos y cuando Noctis intenta cortarlo con su espada, Cloud se da la vuelta y esquiva el ataque. A continuación, él proyecta un Firaga y Noctis devuelve el ataque con sus espadas como escudo. La lucha continuó y pronto hubo caos en las calles de Edge.

* * *

De vuelta en el Seventh Heaven, Tifa se despierta al escuchar los gritos de la gente en las calles. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando y de inmediato se levantó de la cama para ver qué era todo el alboroto. Ella vio desde la ventana que algunas personas corrían por el callejón. Incapaz de ver lo que pasaba, se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta principal del bar.

"Disculpe señor," le preguntó a una de las personas que huían. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Hay una gran pelea entre dos hombres con espadas en la plaza y están haciendo un gran lío en el Monumento Meteor". Dijo jadeando.

Tifa se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó la palabra 'espada' y de inmediato corrió hacia el interior para vestirse y luego se dirigió hacia el monumento lo más rápido que pudo. Algo en su interior le decía que no se trataba de una lucha cualquiera y ella sabía que tenía que llegar a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Finalmente llegó al Monumento Meteor y había una gran multitud tratando de alejarse de la pelea. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y fue entonces cuando los vio.

Noctis y Cloud peleaban a muerte entre sí y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Tifa estaba allí presenciando la terrible pelea.

De repente, Cloud cae de rodillas y escupe sangre por la boca mientras sostiene su espada. Fue gravemente herido en el último ataque y Noctis se disponía a darle el golpe final. Cloud trató de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil para esquivar su ataque.

Tifa estaba horrorizada por la terrible escena y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia donde estaban ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Deténganse! ¡Por favor, deténganse!" Gritó mientras corría a su encuentro.

Noctis detiene el ataque al oír la voz de Tifa y se da la vuelta para buscarla entre la multitud. Cloud también se percató de su voz y la vio corriendo hacia ellos. La cara de Noctis se llenó de tristeza al ver que ella estaba llorando por esto y poco a poco, empieza a caminar hacia ella. Cloud vio esto como una oportunidad y se levantó del suelo agarrando su espada para preparar su ataque.

"Este es tu final...", dijo sonriendo.

Noctis estaba demasiado distraído para notar los movimientos de Cloud y no se dio cuenta cuando le lanzó un 'Blade Beam' hacia él. Noctis se da la vuelta, pero no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo. Fue un golpe directo, lo que causó una enorme explosión tirando miles de escombros en el aire.

Cloud salió victorioso y sonríe sabiendo que por fin había derrotado a su rival. Sin embargo, no veía a Tifa por ningún lado. Comenzó a llamarla, pero no había respuesta. Cuando finalmente el humo se disipó, corrió hacia los escombros y fue entonces cuando se da cuenta del terrible error que cometió.

Tifa estaba en el suelo inconsciente y gravemente herida.

Continuará...

* * *

_**A/N: Disculpen la tardanza u.u pero estos días no he tenido cabeza mas que para el E3 XD y despues de esa sorpresa de SquareEnix con el FFXV me volví loca! 8DDD ahem... en fin, ya casi termino de traducir toda la historia ;) prometo subir el resto durante la semana ^^ mientras tanto disfruten el capitulo! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tifa había sido alcanzada por la explosión, lo que provocó que saliera volando por el aire.

Cloud quedó petrificado después de darse cuenta del daño que había causado. Tenía la garganta seca y sus ojos no dejaban de abrirse cuando la vio tendida en el suelo cubierta de sangre. En ese instante, sintió que algo estalló en su pecho y tenía dificultad para respirar.

Dejó caer su espada en el suelo y se apresuró hacia donde yacía Tifa y rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos.

"¡Tifa, despierta! ¡Tifa!" La llamó desesperadamente, pero ella no respondía. Frustrado, comienza a temblar y la sacude para despertarla, pero no hubo respuesta. Cloud estaba al borde de la locura cuando de pronto escuchó una leve queja procedente de ella.

"…Cloud..." dijo con voz débil.

"¡Tifa!" Su rostro se iluminó de esperanza al verla que estaba viva.

"Cloud..." Tosió. "Lo siento mucho..." Su voz era muy débil.

"Shh... No hables. Todo va a estar bien..." Colocó ´si mano sobre su mejilla para acariciarla.

Tifa sonrió ante tan tiernas caricias. "Cloud... Yo..." Ella tosió más sangre.

"Quédate conmigo Teef..." Le suplicó.

"Yo... te... amo..." Su voz se fue apagando.

Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron al escuchar eso y luego se llenaron de lágrimas. "Y yo ti..." Dijo sollozando.

Tifa sonríe al escuchar eso y con su último aliento, ella muere en sus brazos.

"¿Tifa? ¡No, Tifa! ¡No, por favor! No me dejes. ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Tifa!" Cloud la toma entre sus brazos y aprieta su cuerpo contra él mientras entierra su rostro en su cuello.

Cloud levanta la mirada y acerca su rostro al de ella para susurrarle las palabras que tanto quiso decirle. "Yo siempre te he amado..." Sus lágrimas comienzan a brotar y caen sobre el rostro de Tifa. Devastado, comienza a llorar amargamente y dio un grito desgarrador de la misma frustración que sentía.

Una vez más, había perdido un ser querido y se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que esto sucediera. La vida ya no tenía sentido sin ella. Él ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa o escuchar su risa, o decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Ella se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla de vuelta.

"¡TIFAAAAAAAA!" Gritó a los cielos.

Cloud se levantó de la cama bruscamente. Estaba jadeando y sudando y su corazón le latía con fuerza. Poco a poco se recupera de su sorpresa y se da cuenta de que todavía estaba en su dormitorio. Confundido, se levanta de su cama y corre a la habitación de Tifa para buscarla.

"¿Tifa?" Entró al dormitorio sin anunciarse. Miró a su alrededor y vio que no había rastro de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se da la vuelta y se dirige al pasillo. Rápidamente baja las escaleras y comienza a buscarla en el bar.

Cloud la busca en la cocina. Nada. Se fue a la parte de atrás. Nada. Incluso salió a la calle a buscarla, pero no había señales de ella por ninguna parte.

¿Realmente se había ido?

Abrumado, Cloud se sienta en los escalones de la entrada del bar y entierra su rostro en sus manos. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla mientras él susurraba su nombre.

"Tifa..." Solloza en silencio.

"¿Cloud?" Una voz familiar sonó a lo lejos. Cloud abrió sus ojos y levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su hermosa figura en frente de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó desconcertada mientras se acercaba a él.

Cloud se quedó sin habla. Tenía la mente en blanco y no estaba seguro de si esto era sólo otro sueño o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Después de escuchar ninguna respuesta de él, Tifa se inclina y pone una mano en su frente para asegurarse de que él no tuviera fiebre.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo preocupada.

Cloud cierra sus ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su frente y la vuelve a ver un tanto perplejo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ella levantó una ceja. "Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma." Ella bromeó.

Cloud acudió la cabeza y finalmente pudo decir algo. "¿En dónde estabas?" Preguntó confundido.

"Estaba tirando la basura y luego escuché que me llamabas, así que-..."

Cloud se levantó de los escalones y la tomó entre sus brazos. Tifa fue tomada por sorpresa y sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Cloud enterró el rostro en su cuello mientras apretaba el abrazo.

"Cloud... me haces daño..." Forcejeó Tifa.

"¡Lo siento!" Se apartó de ella y la miró preocupado.

Tifa se rio un poco y luego le sonrió "Está bien." Cloud se pierde en sus ojos marrones por un momento y ella se sonroja un poco. "¿Qué hacías sentado aquí?" Le pregunta para tratar de romper el incómodo momento.

"Estaba buscándote." Respondió simplemente.

"Pero he estado aquí todo el tiempo." Dijo confundida.

Cloud entrecerró los ojos y le sonríe con ternura. Luego, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las puso sobre su cara para sentir su calor. Tifa lo observa detenidamente mientras él frotaba sus manos contra sus mejillas. Se veía tan vulnerable y ella sintió la necesidad de tomarlo en sus brazos para consolarlo.

"Cloud?" Dijo con suavidad. "¿Está todo bien?"

Cloud vuelve abrir los ojos y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, lo que la hizo pensar que él estaba a punto de llorar. Se dice que los ojos de un hombre son el reflejo de sus emociones, pero en este momento, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

"Lo siento Teef." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo confundida.

"Por todo". Hizo una pausa. "Por no estar aquí cuando más me necesitabas." Su voz se fue apagando.

"Está bien. Entiendo que has estado ocupado con tus entregas..."

"Eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento". La miró a los ojos.

"Así que... ¿no estás enojado conmigo?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Cloud le sonrió con ternura. "No Teef. No estoy enojado contigo. No puedo." Le tomó las manos y comienza a dibujar círculos con los pulgares. "No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí." Bajó la cabeza. "La verdad es que no te merezco..." Su voz se apagó de nuevo.

Tifa entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió con ternura también. Luego llevó sus manos al rostro de Cloud para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué acaso no me corresponde a mí decidir eso?" Sonrió.

Cloud busca sus ojos y Tifa entrelaza sus manos con las de él.

"Cloud..." su voz era suave. "Sin importar lo lejos que estés yo siempre te estaré aquí esperando." Acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos. "Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir."

Los ojos de Cloud se agrandaron después de escuchar esas palabras. Los ojos de Tifa estaban fijos en sus magníficos orbes azules y a ella le fascinó la forma en que él la miraba.

"Tú... ¿me amas?" Le dijo confundido. Tifa sonrió al ver su expresión de perplejidad y colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo.

"Siempre te he amado Cloud... y siempre lo haré." Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Conmovido, Cloud entrecerró sus ojos. "Tifa..."

En ese momento, Cloud la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. A Tifa le tomó unos segundos para devolver el beso pero luego ella también lo envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para tirar de él y besarlo de la misma forma. Estaba disfrutando de su momento con Cloud y él no se quedaba atrás.

Después del largo beso, se separan para tomar un poco de aire y Cloud la abraza nuevamente para susurrarle al oído las palabras que ella siempre había querido escuchar de él.

"Yo también te amo, Tifa Lockhart." Le dijo en voz baja.

Tifa sonríe y comienza a derramar lágrimas de la emoción. Una vez más, él busca sus labios y sella su amor con un tierno beso. Tifa responde de la misma forma y sin esperárselo, Cloud la levanta del suelo y se la lleva entre brazos hacia dentro mientras continuaba besándola.

Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez.

FIN.

* * *

_**A/N: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi historia :) Aún falta que traduzca el epilogo u.u pero ya casi esta listo :3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D espero no defraudarlos ^_^**_


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

Esa mañana, Tifa se despertó muy temprano para empezar su rutina diaria. Cuando por fin terminó de cambiarse, bajó y se acercó a la puerta del bar para darle vuelta al letrero de "cerrado". Eran casi las 8:00 de la mañana y los primeros clientes comenzaron a llegar.

Siempre había poca actividad durante las mañanas, ya que la mayoría de los clientes eran trabajadores de Edge, y esa es la razón por la que el Seventh Heaven estaba abierto en ese horario para ofrecerles desayuno y café.

Después de algunos minutos, un joven de pelo oscuro llega al mostrador y la saluda mientras ella atendía el bar.

"Buenos días, Tifa." Dijo sonriente.

"Oh, hola Noctis". Ella le sonrió. "¿Quieres lo de siempre?"

"Sí, por favor." Él asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en uno de los taburetes.

"Aquí tienes." Ella pone la comida sobre el mostrador.

"Gracias Teef." Comenzó a comer.

"Entonces, ¿Pudiste resolver el problema que tuviste anoche?" Le preguntó mientras ella limpiaba algunos vasos de la barra.

"No del todo", él la mira. "Pero veremos qué pasa." y luego sonrió.

"Ya veo." Respondió curiosa.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti?" Se limpia la boca con una servilleta. "¿Tuviste algún problema anoche?" él la miró fijamente.

"No, en absoluto." Ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. "De hecho," se mordió el labio inferior. "Fue todo lo contrario..." ella se sonrojó.

Noctis dejó de comer su comida por un momento para estudiarla. Ella estaba radiante. Había algo diferente en ella esa mañana. Era como si su sonrisa era más brillante que de costumbre. Noctis se dio cuenta de esto y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Cloud bajó para despedirse de ella antes de salir para hacer las entregas.

Cloud se percató de su presencia y de inmediato se puso en alerta. Noctis hizo lo mismo, pero él simplemente evita el contacto visual con él. Cloud no quería avergonzar a Tifa enfrente de tanta gente, así que trató de actuar con normalidad.

"Tifa, ya me voy." Cloud dijo mientras tomaba unas cajas. Tifa se emocionó un poco al escuchar su voz ronca y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio Cloud.

"¡De acuerdo!" Respondió alegremente. "Discúlpame un momento. Ahora regreso." Y luego se fue a donde estaba Cloud, dejando Noctis con una mirada confundida en su rostro. Cloud estaba a punto de salir del bar cuando Tifa lo llamó.

"¡Cloud, espera!"

Él se detuvo y volvió a verla.

"No vas a irte sin despedirte, ¿o sí?"

Cloud se rio un poco y luego entrecerró los ojos con ternura.

"Por supuesto que no." Sonrió.

Tifa se inclinó para presionar un beso en la mejilla y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cloud hace lo mismo sobre sus hombros y la aprieta contra su cuerpo. Después del cálido abrazo, Tifa lo libera del agarre y busca sus labios, los cuales reclama con pasión. Mientras la besaba, Cloud abre sus ojos para concentrarse en Noctis; como si le estuviera mostrando que ella era suya. Noctis, por otra parte, los observaba de reojo y regresó su atención hacia su comida cuando sintió la mirada de Cloud sobre él. Cloud entrecerró los ojos con fiereza y Tifa sintió cierta tensión entre ellos lo que hizo que rompiera el beso para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le preguntó confundida.

Cloud volvió su atención hacia ella y se limitó a sonreír. "No, mi amor. Todo está bien." Puso una mano sobre su cara y acarició su mejilla. Ella sonrió con ternura y una vez más, unen sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

"No llegues tarde". Ella le susurró al oído.

"No lo haré." Le respondió en voz baja antes de besarle la frente. Y después de eso, se marchó.

Tifa volvió a tender el bar y no dejaba de sonreír como tonta. Noctis vio su cara sonriente y simplemente se rio.

"¿Así que el rubio y tú son una pareja ahora?" Le dijo en tono sarcástico.

Tifa no pudo evitar el sonrojo al escuchar su comentario y simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Noctis se rio aún más al ver su reacción. Su sonrisa era muy contagiosa y realmente estaba disfrutando verla de tan buen humor. Hace tiempo que él no la he veía tan feliz y su felicidad le llenó el corazón de alegría. A pesar de que sentía algo por ella, se sintió aliviado de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por Cloud.

Al terminar su comida, Noctis se levanta del taburete y se prepara para marcharse.

"Gracias por la comida, Teef. Estaba deliciosa." Él le pagó.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" Preguntó desconcertada.

"Sí, tengo que atender unos asuntos familiares;" suspiró. "Y me temo que no podré volver hasta que lo resuelva." Afirmó.

"Entonces, ¿regresaras a tu país?" Le preguntó con tristeza.

"Así es". Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya veo..." Ella bajó la mirada. "Las noches del bar no serán lo mismo sin ti." Ella trató de sonreír.

"Bueno, una cosa es segura... Al menos no estarás sola nunca más." Le guiñó un ojo. Tifa sonrió cálidamente a sus palabras y luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón." Le sonrió.

"Bueno, será mejor que me marche lo antes posible. Cuidate mucho Tifa. Ha sido un placer." Hizo una reverencia y Tifa hizo lo mismo. Noctis se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, cuando de repente Tifa lo llamó.

"Noctis?"

Él se detuvo y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para mirarla por última vez.

"Gracias." Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Noctis entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió mienras asentaba con su cabeza. Y luego, salió por la puerta principal.

Cuando Noctis salió de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Cloud aún permanecía allí en la entrada del bar. Estaba apoyado en su moto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Noctis se quedó parado por un momento y luego dejó escapar una risita. Siguió su camino y justo cuando pasó a su lado, se detuvo.

"Cuida de ella." Él le dijo sin volverlo a ver.

Cloud abrió los ojos sin mirarlo. "Lo haré."

Noctis sonrió ante esto y continuó su camino. Cloud volteó su cabeza y lo siguió con la mirada mientras se perdía en la multitud. Después de asegurarse de que no se encontraba a la vista, se puso las gafas y se fue en su Fenrir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

FIN.

* * *

**_A/N: Bueno, ahí lo tienen! :D un mejor final para esta historia ;3 espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un review ^_^ me encanta escuchar sus opiniones :3_**

**_Gracias por leer mi fic! ;D_**


End file.
